Gwen Jackson? or Gwen Ride?
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Gwen Jackson has lived at Camp Half Blood for 7 years. Her past was never spoken about. Now that her past has come to camp, her nightmares are coming true about returning to the School.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and co. and I do NOT own Maximum Ride and co. I hope you like it. It will be my FIRST ****EVER story written. Wish me luck! - Livetogetherdiealone**

_7 years ago_

The flock never understands me! Ever since we escaped from the School with the help of Jeb, we've been living together in Colorado. But the flock and I had a fight. Fingering the necklace with a pair of silver wings, I wander around the darkened forest hoping that Erasers won't find me. Trying to find some berries on a bush, I hear a faint sound. Erasers! I thought with terror. I started to cry. "Don't hurt me!" I yelled. Instead of Erasers, three kids wandered into the clearing I was stopped in. A boy and two girls. The boy, who had sandy blond and blue eyes, spoke first." Shhh." He spoke softly to calm my tears." We aren't going to hurt you." My tears stopped after the older girl with black hair and electric blue eyes hugged me. Talking to the older boy as the girl about two years older than me stayed quiet." Luke, do you think she's a half-blood?" "I do now, Thalia" He said while pointing to something above my head." Poseidon's symbol." The blond boy, Luke, told me that I was something called a half-blood. Half human and half god. In my case, Poseidon was my father." We live at a place for people like us called, Camp Half-Blood." I smiled shyly. My sea-green eyes looked into each of theirs. I knew I could trust them.

A few months later, while Luke, Thalia, and the other girl who soon after learned her name was Annabeth, a boy named Grover found us in New- York told us he was escorting us to camp. My face paled. I haven't told them yet about my wings and my ability to understand every language I heard. Annabeth, thinking I was afraid of going to the camp, told me that it was all right and that we were going home. I nodded and followed the goat boy, Grover. This is my family now, I thought in my head.

**Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like! Don't worry, the next chapter is better**


	2. Chapter 2

_7 years later_

The battle with Kronos has ended."GWENYTH JACKSON. NEW STUDENTS!""Be right there Chiron!" I replied to the speaker. My light brown hair gleams in the summer sun as I walk with my brother Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron towards the Big House for a meeting with new campers. I looked decent enough. My jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt are new. My old silver wings from….. that certain time in my life, now hung around my neck from a leather cord and 6 other camp beads. Old habits die hard as I finger my "wings" for good luck. I get ready to say the first part of the welcoming speech. Heading up the porch and inside, there are 6 kids sitting on the couch. As they stand and turn to face us, I start to speak. "Welco-" I stood shocked as I face my flock, seven years older. A look of recognition passes over their faces. My fierce tan pales as if I were going to be sick. "_Di immortales!" _I whisper. The thing I least expected for myself to do, I did. I ran and ran. Past the border and through the woods to where I first was found those many years ago. My light-brown hair that was in a ponytail was coming down and plastering to my face with sweat. Being shocked, I didn't realize the Erasers behind me. Turning around I scream loudly as I pull out my long knife. "Gwen?" Max yelled as they helplessly fought the many Erasers. I feel a sharp prick on my neck. I start to fade, finally slipping into oblivion.

…

My nightmares are still at it, I thought. I am not at the School, I try to convince myself. Sitting up quickly caused me to hit my head against a metal roof. " _Gosse!"_ I yelled in Chinese. A wave of terror floods into me. _**It's OK, Gwen. Max will figure this out. How do you know us? **_Memories come to me. Baby Angel in her crib_**. **_Gazzy and Iggy making bombs. Nudge talking a lot. Max, Fang, Iggy, and I watching TV. Then the fight that changed everything. Tears held back making my eyes swell. _**Oh. Gwen? I can read peoples' minds in case you're wondering. You're not going crazy.**_ Then all I heard was silence. Angel can read minds? Good girl. My thoughts went back to camp. I don't think I can handle this AND memories of Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Percy. Gods I hope they find us.


	3. Chapter 3

**The POV finally changes! But later in the chapter. Pretty please will you review! I would like to know what you all think so far! Don't be afraid to use constructive criticism! – livetogetherdiealone**

**Ps. Romance later in the chapter!**

Three whitecoats and about 7 Erasers came into our cage room. This isn't happening! I yelled in my head. I was scared, but I learned to keep myself together. They dragged us out. "What are ya gonna do? Carry us to death?" Max sneered. Having us secured to chairs, they left. "I'm so sorry." I say softly. "7 years Gwen. I can't believe you just…..Left." Iggy said. I never noticed how much he looked like Luke."You're SORRY? You got to live your life at a friggin' CAMP! Do you know what we went through when we left! Jeb left! We were hunted by Erasers the ENTIRE TIME! You know what I learned Gwyneth Ride? You're my biological sister! I got to meet our mother! Why did they even bring you here? You probably forgot about us!" Max steamed. "This was exactly why I ran away. You're always mad, Max!"" It was her destiny Maximum." I heard a familiar voice." Just as it is yours to save the world, Max." Jeb. Oh my gods. What is he doing in a lab coat? _**He's a traitor, Gwen. **_I heard Angel say. "Gwyneth Ride. Long time, no see sweetheart. Took us an awful long time to find you. Where have ya been?" Hearing these words filled me with dread. I gave him a look of disgust. "My name is Gwyneth Jackson, not Ride you-"Letting out a string of _lovely_ Greek words."_Go to Tarturus." _I said in Greek. "Hold up. Where did you learn Greek? I want to learn! Can I Max? PLEASE?" Gazzy begged. I smirked, relieving some dread. A few Chinese whitecoats came into our room. "_These are our top experiments. You will see in our tests later on." _He said in Chinese, which I understood perfectly. "_We are HONORED to be lab rats for trolls like you. We LOVE being pushed around by crack pot old idiots like you!" _I replied sarcastically in perfect Chinese. The three gaped at me. Max grinned evilly. "Think that's weird, just wait until you see her gray with black speckled WINGS." I frowned. I forgot that a few people knew about my wings. My bracelets! If only I could get to them I would have a weapon._** It's not going to work Gwen. They took your bracelets. We need to plan an escape.**_ She is so the daughter of Athena. "Take them through the three stages. Maze, fighting the wolf hybrids, and the indoor shark tank." He said evilly. Angel? _**Yes Gwen? **_Tell the others about my plan. _**The one when we are thrown into the shark tank in which you can control the water rendering the whitecoats helpless? Okey dokey. **_I started to laugh hysterically._** They understand. Sort of. They want to know how you can control water. Can I tell them? **_Without giving me a chance to respond, _**They are a bit freaked out **_ To stop them from finding out about our plan, I quickly said, "Bring it on." In a small voice.

**Max POV**

Looking over at Fang and his strong, handsome- NO MAX! I had to focus. Ever since the Gwen incident I was pretty angry. I still remember her sad little face when she left. I scanned the room, finally laying eyes on Iggy; I saw he was staring at Gwen. I mean _trying _to because he was blind. She looked at Iggy but quickly turned her head away to hide her blush. HOLD UP! Did they have a crush on each other? _**Yes and no Max. **_I heard Angel say. Angel was ALWAYS doing this. _What do you mean, sweetheart? _I asked._** They do like each other but Iggy seems to remind her of a guy named…. Luke? Yes Luke. **_Huh. Didn't see that coming. At that last thought, we were dragged to start THEIR tests. I looked at my flock( including Gwen even though it's been a while) and said," Let's do this." With that, we were dragged into Gwen's plan.

**Will you please review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I ****would REALLY REALLY REALLY like for you all to review! I HAVE AN IDEA! Have any of you seen Firefly or LOST? As you can tell Losties I named myself after Jack's famous speech! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING! – Livetogetherdiealone**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR PERCY JACKSON.**

**Gwen's POV**

Every time I look at Iggy, I see Luke. A harsh, raspy, voice speaks in my head. _I could give him to you, Gwyneth. All you have to do is help me awaken. I can also protect your precious flock. _My sweaty face snapped up in shock just as I was finishing a BOOBYTRAPPED MAZE! Gazzy ran into me from behind. His eyes started to tear up. That's when I noticed the long gashes on his leg. "O_ zeu kai aloi theoi!"_ I muttered under my breath. I was told not to help anybody in trouble. Guess what I did? I picked the 8 year old up and ran the rest of the way. The Chinese guy had a stone cold face. No emotion at all. He frowned. Max saw Gazzy and immediately ran to us. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING YOU BA*****!" Max yelled at the whitecoat. Addressing the Erasers," Next, have thirty of you fight the experiments. Being rounded into the middle of the next room, we form a circle around Gazzy. Max, using her leader voice," Back to back. Fang, you and Nudge make an aerial attack. Angel, tend to your brother." They all nodded vigorously. "Iggy, Gwen, and I got base." Then she smirked. "The one who defeats the most Erasers will get TWO hours on a TV." The whitecoats release the Erasers. "GO!" Being a demigod includes having Dyslexia and ADHD which helps me move in battles. My adrenaline picked up as I finished off about 12 Erasers leaving me with multiple scratches and bruises. Looking over at Max, I see a couple Erasers about to attack her. Before I could do anything, Fang helps her out my beating the pulp out of the Erasers. Then Fang did the most unexpected thing ever. He went over and kissed Max. "Awwwwwwww!" The flock and I said in unison. I grinned widely. This is it, I thought. We can go home without worrying about them coming after us! "Move it!" A gruff voice belonging to an Eraser said while pushing me forward. Using my ability to speak all languages I tell him off in Latin. _**Gwen, that isn't nice. The Eraser is just like us. An experiment. Don't worry about your brother and Annabeth. **_Angel said inside my head, reading my mind. _**We will be out of here in no time.**_

**What do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Any suggestions?  
What do you think about an idea of crossing LOST and Percy Jackson using my character? I have been playing it in my mind and I think I could be better than this. Thoughts anyone? REVIEW PLEASE**

**-Livetogetherdiealone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJ OR MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Authors note: Hi twitchip! Thanks for being the FIRST person to give a review! I am so glad that you like my story! If you have only seen the 1st episode of LOST(best show ever!) you are in for a BIG surprise! Sorry I haven't up dated because I was on VACATION! PLEASE REVIEW!- Livetogetherdiealone**

**Max POV**

Even though we have been in this place for a few weeks, I was still pretty angry at Gwen for leaving us those many years ago. The look on everyones faces, especially Iggy's, was hurt by her return. After I learned Gwen and I were sisters from my mom, I was kinda surprised because we looked almost nothing alike except for our sun streaked brown hair. Deep in thought, I didn't notice being shoved into the shark tank in the enlarged room.

**Iggy POV**

I wish I could see her. It's been so long! Angel told me she had a plan to get us out of here. I smirked as I thought of how she was getting us out of here. _**Don't worry Iggy. She has a trick up her sleeve. No matter what, stay with her. **_I heard Angel say as I was being pushed into the shark tank.

**Gwen POV**

I dove underwater and stayed there. My cuts and bruises healed as they always do when I'm in water. _Tell the others to not hold onto anything, Angel. When we hit sky, fly for the hills. I'll catch up. __**OK. **_I waited and stored up energy. Breaking the top of the water, I hear Max say to the scientists, "See ya later suckers! Have a nice day!" She looked over at me as if asking when. I nodded. "NOW!" Max yelled. A familiar tug in my stomach. I raised my hands, shooting us up into the glass ceiling with water. Once I felt the broken glass hit my face, I snapped open my wings and hovered. Watching the others head for the mountains for a minute; I dropped the water onto astonished faces. Never again, I thought grimly. Racing towards the flock, I took in the wonderful feeling of wind beating against my wings and face. Looking down, I saw exhausted mutant bird kids lying in the grass. Diving down, like a hawk to her prey, I landed on the soft green grass and sat. "WOAH GWEN! I WANNA LEARN TO DO THAT! CANICANICANIPLEASE!" Nudge said in amazement as I passed out.

_Standing on a quiet beach, no waves, and no storms, I see Nico's father Hades motioning me over. " Hello, Gwen. You have been away from camp for a while." I sit next to my uncle. Hades has always been kind to me. "The gods are being forced to cut off all communication with the demigods. You must find your way back to camp as soon as possible. Your flock must come too. Fang is my son as you might already have guessed. Get him to Nico. You are far from camp and only Nico can help. And by the way, your insolent brother is in trouble again." "Lord Hades, how am I-"" I must leave now, my niece. Zeus found me out. Your father sends his care to you and yours. Goodbye, Gwyneth." But my dream didn't end. A large figure came into view." You shouldn't listen to him my dear. His advise won't help you. Free me and you shall be invincible!" An earthy voice said. "As I said before, help awaken me and I will protect those you love!""Your words mean nothing to me, Gaea!" She laughed, but it sounded like rocks rubbing together. "I could give you him." She spoke while pointing to a figure near her. A figure of Luke Castellan. It felt as though an invisible fist punched me in the gut. My eyes narrowed. "Leave me now, foul beast." I said shakily. _That was when I awoke to sleeping bird kids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or Maximum Ride!**

**Authors note: Thanks again to Twitchip for being my only reviewer! I am SO sorry that you can only watch LOST at your cousin's house. It is truly the most awesome TV show in the 'Verse! PLEASE REVIEW TO ALL WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT IS FROM! Yes Nico is coming. If you're wondering why Hades is so nice to Gwen it's because she knew him before she knew him as a god.**

**Gwen POV**

I sit up in the dark to snoring bird kids and cicadas chirping. Recalling the dream, I thought about what my uncle had said about Percy and Nico. Percy probably got beat in sword fighting against Annabeth or something. But Nico? My cousin could almost never be found. How in Hades am I gonna find HIM. I heard a twig break. At the same time, the flock simultaneously jumped up. A familiar figure of Nico came into view. "I guess I don't have to look for him after all." I muttered. " Attack if they step through." I heard Max whisper. My eyes widened. CRAP! I forgot they don't know Nico! "STOP GUYS! I KNOW HIM." I yelled as I got up to protect him. "Gwen? Thank the gods I found you. My father told me to look for you. Who are they?" He said pointing to the flock. "Pointing is rude." Nudge said with a slight smile. Nico lowered his arm. Max stepped up to face Nico. "Why are you here, kid?" Max asked."I'm here to bring all of you to camp. Since we never got to explain things because of-"He looked at me, "complications, I will explain now." As he told the story of half-bloods and Greek mythology, I looked at their faces of confusion then to understanding. A few of them looked at me with new recognition. "My name is Nico. I am the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, King of Night, and Judger of Souls." Nico announced." Gwen here is the daughter of Poseidon, King of the Sea, Bringer of Earthquakes, and Lord of Horses. Camp doesn't know who your godly parent is yet. When we get there-""Hold up death dude. Who says we're going to this so-called camp?" Max said snidely. This time it was me who spoke. "Guys, this camp is how I learned to survive and be protected from the Whitecoats." When I mentioned the part about Whitecoats, the flock, even Max, looked like they want to go. "Fang? What do you think?" Max said quietly."I think we should give it a try, guys."" Will there be weapons? Any explosives!" Gazzy said excitedly. "Yea Gazzy. There will be." I answered. "We should start heading to camp. Dawn is breaking." That was when I noticed Nudge hanging on Nico's every word. I chuckled." We have a long walk ahead of us." Nico said. We burst out laughing. "Who said anything about walking?" Iggy said with a lopsided smile. Just. Like. Luke. Gaea's voice echoed through my head. _He could be yours again. _Snapping back to reality, I realized our wings were out and Nico gaped. "Get used to it, cuz. Want me to carry you?" I said to Nico. He cleared his throat." I'll take Mrs. O'Leary." Then it was the flock's turn to gape as the three- headed dog came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJ OR MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Authors note: Twitchip, to answer your question, I must write the rest of my story. Mwuhahahahaha! Has anybody ever been white water rafting? SO MUCH FUN. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Iggy POV**

I heard the flock gasp in surprise at…. Something. "What is it guys? I'm blind, remember!""It's nothing, Ig. Just a three-headed dog." Gwen's voice joked. I tried to imagine what she looked like in my head. It's just been to long!"I wish I could see."I muttered. Max, thinking I was talking about seeing the dog, said,"It's just a Doberman with three heads. Big deal."

**Gwen POV**

"I'll go on ahead to set the trail to camp." Nico said as he was boarding Mrs. O'Leary."Nico, I'm unarmed. At the Sch-,"I caught myself, "place we were staying, I lost Palirroias." Nico, understanding what I was talking about, handed me my bracelets."My father told me about that. He also said I had a brother here. My guess is that it's Fang."He said none too happily. Siblings were a touchy subject for my cousin. Two years ago, Nico lost his sister, Bianca, to a metal monster trying to save us. Nico always believed it was my brother's fault because Percy had said that he would take care of her. Soaring up into the air next to Max and Fang, I saw Nico was a fair distance away to start flying to him." Why did you keep that all these years?"Max asked, gesturing to my silver necklace wings." I never wanted to forget you guys." I replied hastily, looking at Iggy." What is going on between you and Iggy?"Nudge said."'Cause I know you two have a thing. Ooooh, like Max and Fang! That Nico guy is cute! Is he free? Can I date him?"She rambled hopefully. Seeing the familiar strawberry patch at Camp, I shouted over the loud, rushing, wind," We're here! Chiron will want to talk to you guys in The Big House as soon as possible. Watching below as Nico stopped; Max had the same idea I did. We descended into the strawberry field. My stomach rumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was. "Go ahead and have some." Nico said a little too late, as we scarfed down dozens of strawberries. I forgot about burning more calories than an average being. _**Be prepared for what you're about to be told, Gwen.**_ Angel spoke throughout my head. We walked on through the strawberry fields, past grazing satyrs, up to the Big House."Go inside. I'll be over by those cabins over there." I said pointing over to the cabins, but mostly at my own. I set out for my home sweet home.

**Max POV**

I see why they call it The Big House now. This place was _huge!_ I can see why Gwen didn't come back, I thought to myself sadly. Walking through the doors, I see a large white horse who's upper body was man. Half horse half man, WHAT IN THE WORLD? The horse man spoke."I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you before, but I am Chiron. Director of this camp." Pointing to a drunken figure wearing leopard skin."This is Mr. D. Or Dionysus, god of Wine." Nope, not weird at all. Leading us through a hallway past a Ping-Pong table into a large room, with couches in front of a flat screen with one other person sitting on the chair."Children, you have one other new camper today." Seeing a strangely familiar figure stand up. _No, it can't be! _"This is Dylan." Seeing the _very _familiar handsome face which I loathed."Max?" Dylan asked, not really as a question, more of a joke. "WTH! How in the world are _you _a demigod?""I'm not. I was invited." He said slyly. My face heated up. Why does he have to be so handsome?

**Like the twists? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. PJ. Or. Maximum. Ride.**

**Author's note: Come on people! Let's review! Twitchip, you are the only reviewer to my story! Why do YOU think Dylan is there? Any suggestions/? ANYBODY?**

**Gwen POV**

Walking through the cabin area, I see Grover hanging out by me and Percy's cabin. I walk over to my favorite goat boy. Looking up, Grover spots me with a gloomy appearance."Grover? What's wrong? Where's Percy?" I ask cautiously."Gwen? When did you get back? Where WERE you? You look terrible.""Let's go inside, Grover." So we walk through the familiar doorway. Annabeth and Thalia are sitting on the couch next to the fountain my father gave us."Oh my gods! We thought you went missing too!"Annabeth says, jumping up to hug me. I go over and sit by Thalia, hugging her too. Annabeth looks at me."Percy's missing."A pit forms in my stomach. Percy can't really be missing. Can he? I think to myself."Girl, you look like you rubbed your face on a pile of glass."Thalia says looking at me. "In a way, I kinda did." Looking at my reflection in the fountain water, I saw tiny cuts and scrapes, probably from when we broke the glass ceiling escaping. "When did Percy disappear?""About seven months ago. A few days before you ran away from the Big House." Annabeth answered."I haven't been away THAT long, have I?"I gasped."Where were you?" Thalia asked. I sighed. "I should probably tell you about everything then."

**Max POV**

Dylan sat there looking at me. Reluctantly, I sit next to him."I will show you our Orientation video. Chiron looks at Iggy strangely."What's your name, boy?""Iggy." Chiron walks away muttering, _"Di immortales._ So much like Luke." There was that name again. Luke. Why does everyone say his name like that?

**Annabeth POV**

"Before you, Thalia, and Luke found me, I was different."Gwen said. We all knew that. We're half _god._"I was a lab experiment at a place we call The School." OK. That's something I didn't expect. I see Thalia leaning forward, listening because Gwen was almost talking in a whisper."They gave me and the flock bird DNA. I was given 2% hawk. I am really 48% god, 50% human, and 2% bird." I was shocked. I was shocked that she never told us this before. How has she kept this secret for _7 years? _I got to say. I think Thalia almost fainted at what she did next. "The 2% bird I have, gave me these." Gwen said unfolding 12 ft. of grey speckled black _wings."_They always wanted us back. We got captured again." She choked out. Oh my gods. That, Percy's disappearance, and…. Luke's death in the war with Kronos. How does she do that? Folding her wings back in, she asks, "How can we find Percy?" But the cheering drowns her voice out."We got new campers a few weeks ago." I say.

**Gwen POV**

Thalia says she'll keep trying to contact Percy through the fountain as Annabeth leads me outside to see three kids riding a metal dragon into camp. A boy with a tool belt slides down a side of the dragon as Hephaestus cabin cheers him on. A girl with hints of Cherokee in her face looks relieved to see everyone. She glances up to the blond hair boy with a blush. They all come over to where Annabeth and I are standing. "Hey, Annabeth. Any word on Percy?"The Cherokee girl asks."Not yet, Piper." Talking to the blond boy, "How was the quest, Jason?""Little trouble here and there. Saw a goddess throw Twinkies at a giant. Who's she?" Jason said, regarding me. Before I could answer, Chiron came up to us and said, "That's Gwyneth Jackson. Percy's sister. Gwen, this is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and son of Zeus." Thalia has a brother? Huh. Learning new things about each other every day."Then, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." I shake hands with the older kids. "Where's the flock?" I ask Chiron."Settling into Cabin 6. We need to talk Gwyneth." Chiron said seriously."Alright. Nice meeting you three!" I say to Leo, Piper, and Jason. I gave a hug to Annabeth, and then walked with Chiron past the forge and through the strawberry fields telling, him everything.

**Please review guys! Any opinions?-Livetogetherdiealone**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE AN IDEA! I will take OC from y'all if you ask! I'm gonna add some LOST stuff, not the characters but the island. NOT IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! I have thought my next chapters in my head! What do YOU think should happen. PLZ REVIEW. Im done writing tonight, but WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW IF YOU WANT YOUR OWN CHARACTERS PUT IN.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer note!: I do not own PJ or Maximum Ride. Authors not: Twitchip, I guess we will find out if Dylan is a spy for Gaea.*Hint *Hint. I do not believe it will be creepy. PandaLover, if you want your OC just put it in the review. I am so happy to have another reviewer! TO THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION AS WELL! **

**Iggy POV**

Gazzy and I were in the forges with some Hephaestus kids. While they were forging weapons, we were making bombs. "Iggy! What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since we got back." Gazzy said with concern. "I don't know Gaz. There's a weird voice in my head, that won't go away." I said. "It might just be those dreams that half-bloods get, like they said in the video." I didn't reply. The voice made her known to me. She said her name was, Gaea.

**Max POV**

Sitting in a tight Cabin 6, one of the older campers said it was campfire time. I mean, COME ON. A campfire? What's so great about that! The sun set in a purple-ish color, as we were led outside to a large blue campfire. I saw Iggy and Gazzy come out of the forges and sat next to me. Fang, Nudge, and Angel were sitting on the ground, closer to the fire. Gwen was the last one seated. She sat with the blond girl and a Goth-like girl on a bench."Welcome campers! Tonight, we have 6 new campers!" Chiron's voice boomed. People muttered. "We don't usually get that many!" I heard someone a few seats away say. A burly girl, with beefy hands said none too quietly to her friends, "Fresh meat!" As they laughed."Ares cabin! Settle down!" The horse man yelled at them. Bring it on beefy, I thought in my head."The new campers should be claimed tonight!" As he said that, glowing figures appeared over my flock's heads." Angel Ride! Daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy!" Angel got up and went over to Gwen and the blond girl. Why is she sitting over there anyway, if her father is Poseidon? _**Hey Max! The blond girl's name is Annabeth, and Gwen's sitting by them because her brother is missing. **_Thanks Angel. I thought back with no reply. Well THAT answers my question."Gazzy Ride! Son of Hephaestus, god of Fire and Blacksmiths!" Cheers came from the children of Hephaestus." That's when I saw Dylan, not cheering, but focusing _intently_ on what Chiron was saying.

**Gwen POV**

I grinned widely, as I saw my flock getting claimed."Nudge Ride!" I wish there was a god of talking a lot."Daughter of Apollo, god of the Sun, Prophecy, Music, and Healing!" I laughed along with the cheering. Didn't see that one coming."Iggy C-"Then Chiron caught himself."Ride. Iggy Ride! Son of Hermes, god of Travelers, Thieves, and Messenger for the gods!" I knew it. Then I thought, what was he going to say? "Fang Ride!" Chiron said with surprise." Son of Hades, god of the Underworld." Murmurs spread throughout the campfire. I see Nico. Actually sitting at the campfire! One look at my cousin, and I knew something was up. But Chiron carried on."Maximum Ride! Daughter of Poseidon, god of the Sea!" I looked over at my sister- AN ACTUAL SISTER- and saw surprise on her face. _**She knew you two were sisters, but thought that Dr. Martinez was your mother too. Oh, and by the way, that's her mom. **_I heard Angel _chuckle _inside my head."Those of you wondering who the boy is," Motioning to….. I actually don't know his name. _**His name is Dylan. Supposedly made just for Max. **_That was just plain stupid."He is just a visitor for a week. One more announcement! Capture the flag is tomorrow evening! Good night, campers!" I frowned. He didn't mention Percy. I saw Nico talking to Fang. I walked over to the death boys."Father wants you to help him with something."Nico said." I can't leave the flock, Nico." I cleared my throat. The both of them looked at me."If Lord Hades has summoned you, you have to go." I said." Don't you _dare _leave without saying goodbye to all of us."Suddenly, Max is standing next to me."You're _leaving._"Max exclaims. Before she could do anything, he kissed Max."You have to come back in one piece, Fang." "I'm leaving in the morning. I've already said goodbye to the flock.I go over and hug him." You break Max's heart, I will kill you."I say nonchalantly. Talking to the three of them, "Goodnight." As I walk with Max to our cabin, I see Iggy with Hermes cabin. I quickly look away. _He won't ever be in harm's way again. FREE ME!_

**What did you think guys! Fang will not be gone forever. *HINT *HINT**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Maximum Ride!**

**Authors note: Alright Panda, your OC will be added in the next chapter! BE PATIENT PLEASE! We got new reviewers! Thanks to Shelby for that advice! I'm glad you like it, Guest! Any more opinions? PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW. (As you can tell, I really want reviewers) **

**Max POV**

He said he was leaving today, but he never said HOW early. I woke up at seven o' clock to a snoring Gwen. Hearing a VERY loud bark, I sneak out of the cabin. Another one led me over to the Arena where that Nico boy was. Spotting me, he says in Greek to the over-sized dog, _"Sit. Good girl."_ Cutting to the chase, "Where's Fang." I said a tad too loud. His eyes narrowed. Geez, creepy much?"He's down in the Underworld with our father. He's safe. Do you want to speak with him?" I didn't have to say anything for the boy to know my answer. Pulling out a water gun, he sprays it in front of the both of us and throws in a strange gold coin. "O goddess, accept my offering. Fang Ride, Underworld." I suddenly see a large throne with a tall, gray guy with a black crown upon his head. Then my eyes wander to the handsome features of the one, and only, Fang. His head swerves to face us."This is important matters, children. Leave us." Hades says while waving his hand at the mist."What was that?" I asked in awe."Iris messaging. Here, take these if you need to contact anyone. They're Drachmas." He said handing me a pouch of coins. "We should head to the Mess Hall." Then we went off to eat.

**Gwen POV**

Sitting at Poseidon Cabin's table, I see the Flock coming to me. Iggy sat down _right_ next to me. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy sat across from us, near the cracked marble. "Goooooood morning, guys." Nudge stretched, accidentally hitting Gazzy in the head."OW."He muttered, rubbing his head."Where's Max?" He said tiredly. "I'm right here." Sitting down on the opposite of Iggy."Who cooks the food? Do they know how much we eat? Where's Fang? I'm hungry!" Nudge whined. I smiled."Nobody knows. Yes. Underworld. And so am I." I replied in one breath. "Hi people."Dylan said, sitting next to Max. Almost _too _close. Hehehe. Ignoring him, for Max's sake, I say, "You guys will LOVE tonight. We're playing Capture the Flag. AND you get weapons today." Gazzy and Iggy grinned evilly at the last comment. "But first, let's eat."

**Angel POV**

While they were talking, they didn't notice the food appearing on the table. I grabbed about ten sausages, 3 pieces of toast, and 5 pancakes as they talked about Capture the Flag. I hear Chiron go to the front of all tables. As only 8 people know I can read people's minds, I tune in on Chiron's inner voice.

**Iggy POV**

"Tonight is Capture the flag! The teams will be Athena, Poseidon, and Hermes cabin." The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, high-fived each other so loud, I heard it all the way over here."The opposing team will be the other cabins led by Ares cabin. New campers! Annabeth and Gwyneth will fit you for weapons. Greek mythology has been canceled for today." The whole camp cheered. Horse man cleared his throat. "I will be at the Big House if any of you need me. Good day campers!" His white horse rump scurried off. I choked back a laugh. His horse half was graffitied!

_**Six hours later **_

**Gwen POV**

I sighed. Middle of the day is crap. I hate chopping wood! At least free time was next. I was tired and grumpy. Today I outfitted the Flock for armor and weapons. Once everyone had armor, it was time for weapons. If it was my decision, I would make them fight bare handed. I mean, trusting GAZZY and Angel and Nudge with weapons was horrifying. Gazzy got long spear and a bronze shield, Angel got a set of throwing knives (WHY WOULD ANYONE GIVE A 7 YEAR OLD GIRL A SET OF KNIVES? I MEAN, REALLY?) Oh wait. I did do that. When I gave Nudge a bow and arrow, I hoped she was better at it than Percy. Annabeth gave Iggy a long, slender sword and Max a broad one. Both got large shields. A long chime was heard throughout camp. Finally! Free time. Heading towards the cabin, I stop in awe at the giant floating boat. I see those kids, Leo, Piper, and Jason talking to Annabeth. Jogging over in a hurry, I run into them. On accident of course."Hey Gwen. They found Percy!" Annabeth said excitedly. It almost felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders."At a camp like this! A Roman one! I built this boat to get there." Leo said proudly."Let me get my things and I'll go with you!"I commented. "Chiron said you can't come, Gwen." Annabeth apologized. My heart dropped."Why?""You're going on a quest tomorrow, anyway!" Boarding the boat, also leaving me behind, she yelled, "Make sure we win tonight!" What quest? Chiron didn't tell me anything about this! Turning back the way I came, I run towards the Big House.

Arriving inside the House, I spot Chiron at the table drinking coffee. Acknowledging me, "I was just about to call for you. Tomorrow, you, Maximum, Iggy, and Dylan will be going to an island in the middle of the ocean. Since you all can _fly,_ that will be your transport. There, you will attempt to recover ancient scrolls to help defeat Gaea. Come by in the morning to gather supplies. Questions?""What about Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge?"I said to cover all bases."They will remain here to train. But other than that, have fun tonight. Dionysus is refereeing.""Thanks, Chiron. The rest of the afternoon I spent explaining the plan to the flock. Max was not to happy when I said Dylan was coming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I, Livetogetherdiealone, hereby renounce that I own Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride. LAWYER FORM**

**Authors Note: Panda, I wasn't up to writing the rest of the last chapter so is it alright if it's in the next one? Twitchip, any ideas? THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Iggy POV**

Capture the Flag is AWESOME. We placed our flag in the best spot, too. By that Oak tree near camp border. The other team probably won't even go _near _the flag. Boy was I wrong. Gwen was helping me guard since I was blind.

**Gwen POV**

I looked back at Iggy for that one moment. That's when the other team decides to attack. "IG! Three coming towards you at 3, 6, and 9 o'clock!" I yelled as the other four draws their swords and spears. I bang together my silver bracelets, forming into my dagger of 7 inches. Muttering the word, Palirroias, the name of my weapon, the dagger grew about 7 more inches."Let's do this."I said, engaging them in battle.

**Max POV**

Flying over the camp was a brilliant idea. Of course it was. It was mine! I grinned."Your right, Max, they have no idea we're up here." Angel declared. Ah. My little mind reader. Seeing the blue flag, with my raptor vision, I swoop down. Taking out the guards with one hit, I grab the flag and fly towards victory.

**Iggy POV**

I was worried. I put up my sword and shield trying to anticipate their next move. I laughed out loud. One of them was wearing white. This happens to be the only color I can see. I parry the kid's blows."Aaaaaarggggghhh!" A girl's voice groans."You'll pay for that, punk!" The girl rams into me, causing me to hit back hard on the oak. A heavy, wool-like, coat falls on my face.

**Gwen POV**

Disabling and knocking out the rest of my opponents, I see Clarisse hovering over the covered body of Iggy. A pain fills my chest."IGGY!" I yell, shoving the burly girl down. Taking the Golden Fleece off his face, his baby blues look up at me. Wait a second. What?"You look beautiful in the moonlight."He grinned. For a moment, he looked like Luke. Wait. How did he know what I look like?"You have green eyes? I can see, Gwen!" I was overjoyed. I hugged him tightly. We let go, and fell backwards laughing."What's going on? We won!" Max said rather proudly. The rest of the Flock surrounded us. "I can see again, guys!""Really?""No way! You're pulling our leg, aren't you?""Tell us what we look like!" The Flock bombarded him with questions. He answered every one of them correctly. Gazzy almost started to Jig. We laughed and congratulated him. I sat on the ground exhausted. _But he's not Luke, is he? _The gravelly voice said more as a comment than a question. At the campfire that night, It was higher and brighter than the one after the war.

**Authors note: I just made a **_**delicious **_**omelet for myself. Onions, chicken, egg, cheese, and … I am actually finishing it as I type this. How'd you like the end? I always wanted Iggy to have his sight back. PLEASE REVIEW!-Livetogetherdiealone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, Maximum Ride or LOST.**

**Author's note: Hey guys! I think I WILL add some LOST characters, 6****th**** Season at the temple. THERE WILL BE MINOR SPOILERS! Panda, your character will be added this chapter. Twitchip, thanks for your reviewing! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED T FOR VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE YOUNGER, I SUGGEST NOT TO READ THIS PART OF MY STORY.-Livetogetherdiealone **

**Gwen POV**

"What are these?" Max asks. "They're ambrosia squares. Food of the gods. Heals demigods, but if you have too much, you'll burn up." I answer. For once, I sound like the leader instead of Max. That must be eating her up."OK. We are ready to go. Ambrosia, check. Water, check. Drachmas, check. Food, check.""HOLD ON." Max says. Here we go, again."That won't be enough food for the four of us. Let alone one of us! You know our eating requirements, Gwen."I sigh inwardly. She does have a point, though."There will be food on the island AND we're eating breakfast before we leave." As if on cue, the bell rang for breakfast. Heading out of the cabin, and towards the Mess Hall, we bump into our other companions. Max scowls at Dylan, but he doesn't notice. Iggy looked at me then handed me his bag. I look in it."Seems to be in order."I hand the bag back to him. We walk on without giving Dylan a second look. It's not that I don't like him, it's the feeling I get of untrustworthy. In other words, I don't trust him. Arriving at our table, we sit down with the rest of the Flock.

**Max POV**

While grabbing lots of food that was already on the table, the Flock attempts to persuade me to let them go with us."PLEEEEEEEEAAAASE, MAX! You can't just _leave _us here!" Nudge says, trying to conjure fake tears."It's too dangerous, guys. You will stay here and train until we get back. Gazzy's face falls. Apparently, they asked Nudge to plead with me. For the next few minutes, we ate in silence. Once I was as full as I could get, I laid back in my seat and waited for the bell to sound.

**Iggy POV**

Ever since yesterday, when I got my sight back, I couldn't stop smiling at the world. I could see every inch of Gwen's beautiful face. Light brown hair and sea green eyes. A very faint streak of grey in her hair. Her small sloped nose. She looked too old for her age. We all did. _**You're in looooooovee! **_Angel's voice taunted. But I felt angry for some reason. Angry that she couldn't like me because she liked that Luke guy. I heard stories about him from my cabin. How he betrayed the camp, but took his life to save it in the end. And that Gwen was present when it happened. The bell rang. "We should get going if we want to make it there by noon." Gwen said.

**Gwen POV**

"Cause some trouble. But not too much trouble that we get kicked out of camp. Got it, Gazzy?"Max said firmly. All Gazzy did was smirk evilly. Then I said, "I've already told Chiron we were leaving. Let's go." The four of us took off running towards the beach. Right when we neared the ocean border, we snapped open our wings and took flight. I sort of faltered and got my foot wet. A strong hand grabbed my arm. I look up to see Iggy. Instead of smiling, I grimaced guiltily. Then I saw a sad face on Iggy. For the rest of that flight, I flew in front.

"Over there! Two islands straight ahead! Let's go to the bigger one."I yelled."Fly higher!" Max instructed. Now we were hovering over green canopies. We swoop down simultaneously. Setting my feet on the ground, we folded our wings."Creepy."Dylan said. "Not really."Max countered annoyingly. The back of my neck prickled. "Don't. Move. A. Muscle."A girl's voice seethed. "Turn around! Slowly." We did as instructed. Oh gods! Please don't let this be an Eraser! Instead of an Eraser, a tall girl with pale skin and _very _white hair was holding a gun right at me. Her violet eyes pierced all of ours. The ice blue streaks in her hair, made her more frightening. Max instinctively fought back with her sword that she had pulled out when we landed. Quickly disarmed, Max swore as her arm was twisted behind her back. The moves looked familiar."Don't try that again, kid." Pushing Max towards us. "Son of a b****." Max said. I hold her back. "Who are you?" The girl asked coldly. "I am Gwyneth Jackson. This is my sister Max Ride. That is Iggy Ride and Dylan." I introduced. She rolled her strange colored eyes."Whatever. Get in front of me." She led us forward.

**Max POV**

That girl had the NERVE to do that. I don't like her one bit. More so than Dylan, and THAT'S saying something. The weirdo marched us toward an old temple. Crawling through the hole was very unnerving. I hate small spaces. Finally seeing daylight, we were led to the front of the temple. About a dozen people were there, looking over at us. "Don't you dare move. You do, your shoulder will be shot. I have good aim, I won't miss."While she walked away, empty threats, I thought. An Asian-looking man accompanied by an elfish looking guy came out to meet us.

**Gwen POV**

This is so strange. There weren't supposed to be people on this island. Two men walked toward us with that weird girl in tow. My jaw dropped when I saw the second man. I walked toward him."Lord Hermes?"I asked. The Asian man didn't seem to care. Probably a half-blood, I thought. "Sir? You know these people?" The pale girl asked. "Yes Phoenix, I do." "So they're demigods?" How in Tarturus did THAT girl know about the gods?"They are also like you."Phoenix's face softened a bit. Then looked at us. "Sorry." She apologized."Gee, thanks." Max muttered."Let's go somewhere we can talk." The Asian man left our company as we headed inside. When we went inside, there were large columns holding up and surrounding a large pool. A table was set up in the far corner. We each took a seat. Hermes spoke first."This is Gwen and Max, daughters of Poseidon."He paused for a moment to look at Iggy."This is my son, Iggy." Iggy sat there shocked. Then he was angry. A sharp pain pierced my stomach. He's going to turn out like Luke did. Iggy got up and left. Three mean looking guards started to go towards him. Hermes put up a hand and they stopped."Let him be." Gesturing to the girl,"This is Phoenix, daughter of Hades."Once the god was finished with introductions, a loud commotion started next to us as a group of people with an injured body was shoved in the room.

**This was my longest chapter, YAY! I added a new character too! Was this OK, Panda? I wanted Phoenix to be there already, but not with the plane crash. If you don't know what I am talking about, it is from LOST (best TV show ever!). PLEASE REVIEW!-Livetogetherdiealone**

**Ps: Do you guys want a chapter from Dylan's POV? OPINIONS PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, Maximum Ride, or LOST.**

**Author's Note: YAY! I have more reviews! Twitchip, yes that Asian guy is in LOST but he won't be in this story except for a few things. Iggy doesn't hate Hermes, but how would you feel if you met a father that could've done something about the School and your sight, and didn't. This won't be as accurate because LOST isn't the main thing here. ENJOY AND REVIEW!- Livetogetherdiealone**

**Gwen POV**

When those people were at the entrance, that Asian guy said in Latin, _"Shoot them."_ The guards trained their guns on the people. "WAAAAIIIT! JACOB SENT US!" The large man yelled franticly. Hermes was attentive to this one. "I'll be right back, children." He headed to the Asian man. "What did you say?" Hermes asked politely. "Jacob sent us. He said you could help our friend." Big-man said pointing to the bleeding Iraqi. "He also gave me this." While he got out a guitar case, Max leaned over to us. "What in the world is going on here?!" I just shrugged, watching the trade off of the guitar. But there wasn't a guitar; it was a large, wooden Ankh. At the edge of the temple grounds, I could see Iggy coming towards us. Fearing that he would be shot, I run out of the pool room and into the grounds. I bump into the group behind the large man. "Sorry." I mutter. The tall man with a hint of a beard asks, "It's fine." I run off towards Iggy. Finally getting to him, he asks, "Who are they?" Talking about that group. "I don't know, Ig." We walk towards the temple.

**Max POV**

Crap. I can't believe they left me alone with Dylan."Soooooooo, Max. How ya been?" I roll my eyes. To keep my mind off of him, I think in my head, Fang Fang Fang. Turning my attention towards Hermes and those people, I see guards carry that hurt guy in. I count how many people there are in the group. About six. I watch as they drag the Iraqi into the water. And try to drown him. A tall man cries out, "Stop! What are you doing?!""Stay out of this, Jack Shepard!"The Asian guy, who can apparently speak English, said. I was shocked to do anything. A long, blond haired guy attacks one of the guards and takes the gun."Nobody move. I'm leaving this hell-hole. Come after me, I will shoot." He said in a slight country accent. The woman said, "Sawyer-"But was cut off. "No, Kate. Juliette didn't die for us to get captured by the Others, again." It's like watching a soap opera. I wish I had popcorn or something. Once that guy, Sawyer, leaves, the rest of that group turns their attention to their friend on the ground. One of the guards put his ear to the heart. "Dead." He announces and walks away. Jack goes over to his friend and starts to do CPR. "Come on, Sayid. Come on!" He keeps doing CPR. The lady, Kate, has tears in her eyes. "Jack, stop. Stop! He's gone." But he doesn't stop. I see Gwen and Iggy walk in. Her eyes get wide. "Oh my gods!" And runs over to help.

**Gwen POV**

"Get him over to the water!" I yell. The people look at me as if I were crazy. But the man whom I assume is a doctor keeps doing CPR. "Dude, he's dead. Nothing can help him." The fat man said. "I can try." The doctor looks over at me, and then pulls his friend in. I put my hands over the dead man. When I touch him, darkness spreads out like ink. I can tell his friends don't see it. Must be something of Gaea's doing, I think. "At least you tried."The doctor says. I nod and walk towards the table. Hermes comes over, "We should take our conversation to the other room." Iggy doesn't look at him. We go into the separate room. That's when I notice for the first time that Phoenix wasn't there. I didn't think anything of it."Why exactly are you here, Lord Hermes?" I ask. "As you probably know, Zeus has cut off all communication to demigods. A powerful creature that lives here is said to be assisting Gaea. To add to her army. I was sent here to keep that monster under control." Hermes answered. "I would like to have your assistance before you return to camp. I will leave you to discuss this while I deal with that." Probably talking about the dead man outside. "What do you think, guys?" I ask. "I'm in." Dylan says fast. A little _too _fast. "Sure, why not." Iggy says. "Max?" Iggy asks. She glares at me. "Fine. First we find food and sleep." We all agreed to that.

**Not my best chapter, but it still introduces to fighting Gaea and the shadow. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!-Livetogetherdiealone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, Maximum Ride, or LOST blah blah blah.**

**Authors Note: Hey readers! Sorry about that, I started my new book! I'll try to keep the updating even between the both of them. STORY TIME! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Gwen POV**

While we were eating, the body was still there. The friends were yelling at each other and Hermes was trying to calm them down. "Geez. And I thought WE had rough lives." Max says aloud. I snort. That's an understatement. Dylan, trying to make conversation, "I slept well last night. How about you?" Nobody answered. "We should get a move on the shadow thing. It probably has two parts."I say recalling my books. "Mortal and nonmortal. Our goal is to stop the non-mortal part." I love knowing things Max doesn't. We all stand up and go over to Hermes. Hearing their conversing as we approach, I hear, "I can bring Sawyer back. I know how and I can track." The lady says. "Take two of our men with you." Hermes says. They head out. The weirdest thing happened next. The dead man sat up gasping. He looks over at Jack. "What happened?" They all run over to him except Hermes. Now to our conversation. "We are armed and ready to go." Dylan says. My line, dude. How rude. "OK. My men have pinpointed a location. It's in a field a few miles away. Be prepared."Hermes looks at me. "You never know what might happen. Good luck, children." As we were heading outside, Hermes pulls me back. "Take good care of him, Gwyneth." I nod and catch up. I knew why he said it. He thinks it's my fault Luke died and doesn't want the same to happen to Iggy. "Ready?" Max asks us."Let's go kick some shadow arse." I laugh. "Did you really just say arse?"I asked. We all laughed at that. We snapped open our wings and took off.

I started to get worried. Iggy hasn't said much since the temple. He looks depressed in a way. I see the clearing. "Is that supposed to be a golf course?" Dylan asks pointing to the abandoned poles with flags of sorts. I shrug. We land down. Everyone takes out their weapon. I smack my bracelets together and my long knife shows up in my hand. "_Palirroias" _I whisper, my knife growing longer.

**Iggy POV**

I wasn't really paying attention. The guy back there said he was my father. I didn't know what to feel or to say. I was confused. Then, out of nowhere, a huge pillar of black smoke is facing us. "_Tssss. Gaea will sssspeak. You will join her or die." _It said. I stood there. Max storms the monster and hacks at it. Some of the smoke seems to be dissipating but growing back as time moved on. Dylan stood by and watched, amused. Taking a break, Max lets Gwen have a go. But when Max sees Dylan just standing there, she glares at him with understanding. Understanding that he was a traitor. She gets angry and starts to fight him, while Gwen was slicing away at the creature. The creature seemed to stop and look over to the east. Three figures are charging it. I recognize them as Phoenix, Nico, and Fang! Max saw him too. Stopping her fight, she goes over and joins them.

**Max POV**

FANG! FANG! FANG! Is it my imagination or does he look cuter than before? Before I could say anything, I kissed HIM. I felt happy, then relief. We were going for the shadow creature, when he was replaced by a guy with blond hair and a scar on his face. Then I saw Gwen. She was frozen and trembling at the sight of this guy.

**Gwen POV**

I couldn't think, let alone fight. "_Luke."_ I managed to squeak out. I fell to my knees, eyes still on his face. I knew this wasn't him, but it was so real. I felt like an idiot. I was being stupid now crying at this guy.

**Nico POV**

My father called us together. The three of his children. To fight these things making my cousin cry. I was kinda shocked to see her like this. She never cried. That's when I see the Iggy guy protecting her. He sliced the monster in half and Phoenix finished it off. I saw the traitor standing there, so I run at him. The next thing I knew, I disappeared into darkness.

**What did you think guys? I know I didn't detail it but do you still get the picture? Btw, this is where Nico vanishes. Is it all right if I change the prophecy **_**just a little**_**? Reviews are most welcome! PLEASE DO JUST THAT!- Livetogetherdiealone**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my gods guys. I'm SOOOOO sorry I've kept you waiting. I was being lazy. Guys there is a great story called The Forgotten One written by 20 Percent Derpier and want you to read it. It's under Maximum Ride. Well anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride or PJ. There is A LOT of drama in this chapter. BE WARNED!**

**Gwen POV**

He disappeared before my eyes. I was still crying. A soft, but firm, hand was placed on my shoulder, comforting me.

"It's ok, Gwen. That guy is gone."The soft voice of Iggy said. I look up and wipe my tears. Max and Fang were embraced in a tight hug. Phoenix was sitting on the ground staring in wonder at something in the sky. A rumbling sound comes from above. Everyone else looks up. A large ship with a dragon head is floating in the air. Two familiar figures are in view. Both wearing the same expressions. Piper and Jason were also standing by. Leo walks up and leans over the rail and yells," Did I miss something?" Thalia and Annabeth were silently letting tears fall out of their eyes. At least Annabeth has Percy. And Piper, Jason. Max has Fang, and what do I have? Nothing.

**Nico POV**

_One minute I was in the field, the next in a dark damp place, bound by chains. The only thing I could hear was the gravelly laughter of Gaea. What in Hades just happened?_

**Iggy POV**

I didn't care what was happening above. All I could focus on was Gwen. She looked up, but not at me. I could hear the muted voices from above. "Need a ride?" One guy asked. Or was it a girl?

**Max POV**

I will admit. Fang and I _are _a couple. Right? So I took my hand in his, and together we flew up to the bronze ship, over the railing, and next to a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. The blondie yelled, "Need a ride?" I look over the edge and see Iggy staring at Gwen, who is staring at us. They are _so _right for each other! Crap. I'm starting to sound like Nudge. I shuddered. But it was true. Then my eyes settled back on Fang. Is it me, or does he look more muscular? The gothic looking girl came over to me leaving her friend behind. She introduces herself. "Thalia. But you can call me, Thalia." Her eyes narrowed. "The name Luke will not be spoken on this ship. You do, you get thrown off." I smirked. "Gee, to bad if I do. It's not like I have wings or anything that I can fly with." I said sarcastically. Her stare was kinda intimidating. I'M NOT GOING SOFT! "I mean it. We've all had hard lives. _Especially _with Luke." Gothic-girl said. Try being tested on and sleeping in a cage for… I don't know, your **WHOLE LIFE?** "So can I throw you off the ship now? You said _that _name." I remarked. 'How the heck did this subject get started?' I finally wondered. She rolled her eyes and went through a large steel door behind the deck.

**Gwen POV**

I finally pull myself together. I stand up, and at the same time, so does Iggy. I look back at Phoenix. "You coming?" I asked the violet-eyed girl. "I'll catch up. I'll tell Lord Hermes we are leaving." I nod and snap out my brown wings. I never really noticed how the brick red ends of my feathers made my wings look like a red-tailed hawk. Iggy is ready, so I allow him to lead me up. Making a soft landing on the deck next to Annabeth, I sighed. "All set? READY FOR TAKE OFF!" I heard the Leo guy say. Iggy looks at me for a second, and then follows Jason into the steel door. "I'll show you to your rooms. Annabeth, you coming?" Piper asks. I see her nod. The three of us follow the daughter of Aphrodite into the steel doors and head down the hallway on the left.

**Max POV**

Nobody said a word. Kinda awkward. We followed Piper down a hallway past about four rooms, and then we stopped. "Gwen, this is your room. Right next to Thalia and Annabeth. Mine is across the hallway. Max, yours is next to mine. Dinner is in two hours. See you then!" She said. Instead of going into my room, like Annabeth and Gwen, I head off to find Iggy and Fang.

**Gwen POV**

I walk through the dark wooded door into my room. "Woah." I actually said aloud. My room was big. On the right wall was a large flat screen TV, and in front was a three person leather couch. In the far left corner was a bed. A common twin sized bed with a blue comforter that reminded me of the ocean. Next to the bed was a table with books(in Greek) and two pictures. I head over to the dresser at the end of my bed and open it up. The first drawer had drachmas, ambrosia, bags of chips, and a bow and arrow. I took out four bags of chips and threw them on the table. I look down at my battered jeans and t-shirt and then start to change. I put on a clean blue tank top and jeans. I eat the four bags of chips on the table, becoming only half full. Why couldn't I be a normal half-blood? I start to yawn and I become drowsy. To-long of a day. I climb onto my bed and fall asleep.

**Max POV**

I wander through the dark hallways on the guy's side. I come to a door that has the name, FANG, on it. I don't knock. I just go inside and find Iggy and Fang talking. They turn around to see me. "Hey, Max." Iggy says. It's weird for a moment because I forgot Iggy could see."Hey, Ig. We should contact the Flock to check in." I say, tired from a long day. **(A/N I RHYMED) **"How?" Ig asks. This time, Fang answered. "The same way Max contacted me in the Underworld. Iris Messaging." He goes over to a chest drawer and takes out drachmas. "Now we just need mist."This got a smile out of Iggy. He goes over to a mini-fridge and pulls out a canned coke. He shakes it hard and then pulls the top. As the sugary drink mists, I throw the coin in reciting,"O goddess, accept my offering. Flock, camp Half-Blood." The image of Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and… Total? How did he find his way there? Nudge looked up from her dinner and sees us. "MAAAAAXX! FAAAANG! IGGGGYY!"She yelled. The others looked up. When they smiled, they were so giddy. "Ohmygods! Where are you? Have you and Fang kissed yet? Where's Gwen? Hi, Iggy!" Gazzy finally slapped a hand over her mouth. "Where are you guys? Oh, cool! Finally!" Angel says, reading my mind. I didn't know she could do that over I.M. "Awwwww. Iggy, it'll be OK." Angel says. I look over at him and he has a pained look on his face. What was up with him? _**He's in love, Max**_**. **Voice? _How nice of you to join us. What's it been? A month? __**You need to be prepared for what's going to happen, Max. There is only one thing that can save him. **__Is something going to happen to Fang? _No answer.

**Gwen POV  
****(Dream)**

"_Daughter, I would like to speak with you." I hear Poseidon say. His voice reminds me of waves. Sometimes strong, sometimes smooth. I open my eyes to find myself laying on a beach. I stand up to face a tall man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. I look up to find his sea green eyes looking at me. "Father, Uncle speaks to me more than you do. Why do you want to talk?" I ask the god. "Percy is getting closer. You have to hold my children together. Maximum and your brother will absolutely not get along."He looks at me with a proud face." I would like to give you a gift, Gwen. It is a gift, but also a curse.""Like my wings." I say. Sadness shadows his face. "I'm sorry I let you and your sister go through that. Will you accept my gift? I am choosing you because you can keep it under control. It will allow you to see the future only when you need to. But it would also bring out your dark side. I trust you." He says. "I accept, Dad."He places his large hand over my eyes. I suddenly feel very cold. When he takes his hand away, I feel warmer than I did coming in here. "Contact your birth mother. Sally will want to know her daughter is alive. Restore Percy's gift. Keep Max in line. Goodbye, daughter." _That's when I woke up to a bell.

**Again. I am SOOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me. Tell me what you think! Remember to check out The Forgotten One! -Livetogetherdiealone**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick and it sucked. Those of you who are wondering from the last chapter, Sally Jackson has always thought her daughter died and they haven't ever met. Hope you like the next chapter! This chapter is rated T for….. Something you'll have to find out for yourself. It's super sad. –Livetogetherdiealone**

**Gwen POV  
** A bell rang, pulling me back into reality. "DINNER!" Leo's voice said over an intercom. I thought back to what my dad said. _I can see the future now? _I thought to myself. I sit up in my comfortable bed and sigh. I can't believe that my _dad_ is the one telling me I should visit my mother. I don't even know what I would say. _Hi, mom! You thought I was dead but I'm not! Oh and I am part bird, how are you? _Ugh. I hate meeting new people.  
"Gwen? It's Iggy. Wanna walk to dinner together? I mean, if you want." The voice outside my room says. I smirk to myself. Iggy is so sweet. And buff. And _beautiful _eyes… SNAP OUT OF IT! The last time you like liked someone, they died. I take a deep breath and answer, "Go on ahead. I need to get dressed." Stupid stupid stupid! "Oh. Alright. See you at dinner, I guess." I felt kinda bad. I heard feet shuffling away from my door so I got up and pulled a sweatshirt on. One that _didn't _have slits in the back.

**Iggy POV**

Why wouldn't she walk with me? _She can't even meet your eyes anymore, Iggy._ I think to myself. What is wrong with women!? Max beats the crap out of people and Fang LOVES her. The ship shuddered. Probably the turbulence. So I entered the dining hall. Alone.

**Max POV**

I was holding hands with Fang. _I _was holding hands with _Fang._ I felt…. Giddy. And I don't feel giddy! I rip the ears off Erasers! What is this world coming to? Then the ship vibrated. "What was that?" I ask. Leo looks at me and says, "It's nothing to worry about."And goes back to his conversation. I was sitting at a long, wooden table covered with delicious food in an awesome dining hall, holding hands with the man I loved. Laughter coming from across the table from Piper, Jason, Leo,Annabeth, and Thalia because someone threw noodles onto the ceiling. Then Iggy comes into the room looking all depressed. *Cough *Cough *Mood killer *Cough. I look briefly into Fangs eyes and share a conversation. Not like Angel could do, just an understanding of looks. His eyes said, _What's up with him? _I shrugged. The ship shuddered again; this time more violent. The room suddenly went quiet.  
"What in Hades is going on?" Thalia asks and gets up. Everyone was now in alarm. And looking at Leo. He got all shy and said, "What? I didn't do anything!" And the lights flicker and go out. Red lights start to flash.  
"Could be monsters! Get your weapons ready." Jason shouted leader like. My heart started to pound as I drew my sword from my back sheath. The sound of weapons comforted me. But I was left with the question, why wasn't Gwen with Iggy?  
**Nico POV  
** I lost count of how long I've been here. In the dark, sandy cell. The rusted chains that held me to the wall hurt my wrists. The dark figure of Gaea appears in my cell. I glared at the human-like mound of dirt which caused her to laugh.  
"Son of Hades, you never cease to impress me. Lucky for me, you won't be here long." I panicked for a minute. It sounded like I was going to die, but then a man with a strange accent came in. Gaea didn't seem to like this though.  
"I told you to come later." She said sharply. I heard a hint of…annoyance. But not anger. Strange for a goddess to be talking with a mortal.  
"Yes. But I vanted to collect him earlier. Vhen vill ze others be joining us?" The strange man in a white coat said.  
"Soon, ter Borcht. You are only transport. Do not think so highly of yourself, you useless worm." Gaea shouted. The ter Borcht man bowed and said, "Yes your excellence. If I may take the boy…." "YES! HURRY UP THEN! OR ELSE I WILL FEED YOU TO MY HYDRA!" The man called in these large, wolf-like men and ordered them to take me. I pulled against my chains for the hundredth time, finally breaking them. I was just about to shadow walk when the large men held me down. I knew I managed to kick one in the face,when I heard a snap. Something on my arm pinched, and my body started to feel heavy. I soon slumped into unconsciousness.

**Gwen POV**

I was walking through the hallway, unarmed, when the lights started to flash red. I started to run towards the dining room where shouts and crashes where very loud. My heart was racing! I burst through the door to find Erasers _and _monsters fighting my family. I stood at the door taking in the scene. Piper and Annabeth were under and below a Drakon fighting one at a time. Thalia, Jason, and Leo were fighting their own Harpies, and Max and Fang were bruised, fighting back to back taking out Erasers with their bare hands and swords. But the swords would do no good against the Erasers so I yelled at them. "DROP THE SWORDS THEY-" I was hit in the back and I almost flew across the floor, leaving a burn mark on my face. I was reaching for my sword when I realized in horror I left my weapons in my room. I looked up to find an 'old friend'. He sneered at me.  
"Hey, _Gwen._ Wanna play some cards?" He asked. I suddenly felt sick. Ari had been a toddler when I met him and we used to play cards from my cage. And now he's an ugly, wolf-man hybrid. I stood up to face him. "What in _Tartarus _happened to you, Ari?" I yelled in disbelief.  
"Shut up, mutant." He said throwing a punch at my stomach. I doubled over in pain. I blocked his round-house, transferring some power to my next attack. I tried to snap open my wings, but I couldn't free them from my sweatshirt. I got into a protective stance. I looked my new enemy in the eye and said,"We're winning, Ari. Go home now, while you can." I said calmly. That some-what got into his morphed brain, because he hesitated then ran out leaving me be. I looked at the hall now and saw Eraser bodies and dust everywhere. Then I saw everyone gathered in one place, exhausted. But I didn't see Iggy. That's when I got my first vision. My surroundings went black and I focused onto a body in the left corner_. Iggy!_ I thought as I was brought back to the present. Everything was muted as I ran to the corner. It felt like I was trapped in time. I looked onto the pale face of Iggy and bawled. My chest tightened and my heart broke. I felt for his pulse and there was none. I kneeled at his broken body in a pool of blood. And I finally just stopped. I let my mind go away as I sat there. I was broken. I couldn't restore Percy or keep Max in line anymore. I just… was.

**Max POV**

The battle was over and we were happy. Until I heard crying. Everyone else seemed to hear it too. I was like the sound I made when I thought Fang had died. I heard a weak voice ask Leo to get us to our destination. Jason and Piper left to scour the ship for any more unwanted figures. Just me, Fang, Annabeth, and Thalia were left. The four of us went towards where the crying was, and that's when I saw the body. Iggy! My bomb-making, best cook, and great fighter had died. And Gwen was right there staring at his body. Anger overtook me. THE SCHOOL'S FAULT! THEY HAD KILLED THEM AND WERE GOING TO PAY! I went over and smashed the table repeatedly in anger. A hand was placed on the middle of my back, in between my wings. Fang. I turned around and took comfort in the curve of his shoulder.  
"They are all going to pay, Fang." I said.  
"We need to help Gwen, Max." He said. He was right. I better get the Flock over so our family could be together. I look into his dark eyes.  
"The kids are going to be devastated." I whisper. Gwen looked dead. Just staring at Iggy's body, unmoving. It scared me. A lot. Is this what will happen if I lost Fang? Of course. But it happened to her twice.  
"What just happened,Max?" I hear a tiny, but familiar voice say. Oh my gods. I turn to meet the rest of my Flock.

**I cried writing this guys. Don't worry though, I'm writing another chapter as I post this one. Don't hate me, Iggy IS dead but something will happen. I got the idea from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Buffy goes into a catatonic state after Dawn is taken from her. That is what happened to Gwen. Stay tuned!-Livetogetherdiealone**


End file.
